(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Regarding image forming apparatuses, an image forming apparatus of a type which is demountably mounted with a toner container containing supply toner and which supplies toner to a developing device from the mounted toner container in time with the consumption of toner in the developing device is known. In such a type of image forming apparatus, it is necessary to detect the lifespan (emptiness) of the mounted toner container and to prompt a user to replace the toner container.